


This Text Chat Group Will End Us All: Part II

by Cutthroat In Carolina (Illmerica), Illmerica



Series: I Can't Believe It's Not! another textchat series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Everyone Is Gay, No Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illmerica/pseuds/Cutthroat%20In%20Carolina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illmerica/pseuds/Illmerica
Summary: spacejam:kiibo, my manspacejam:my buddyspacejam:my palspacejam:my robo brother from another robo motherspacejam:have you ever heard of vowels? how about typing in lowercase letters? any of that ringing a bell?K11-B0:V0W3LS? 1 4M US1NG V0W3LS M0M0T4-KUN!K11-B0:4ND 1’V3 T0LD Y0U B3F0R3, 1 W4S CR34T3D BY TH3 PR0F3SS0R 1D4B4SH1, N0T B0RN 4S HUM4NS 4R3. 1 D0N’T H4V3 4 MOTH3R





	This Text Chat Group Will End Us All: Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede Akamatsu — Baethoven  
> Rantaro Amami — AMarySue  
> Tenko Chabashira — femmefatal  
> Gonta Gokuhara — Gonta  
> Maki Harukawa — tsundon't  
> Ryoma Hoshi — Just (Stop)  
> Kiibo Idabashi — K11-B0  
> Miu Iruma — Wine Aunt™  
> Kaito Momota — spacejam  
> Kokichi Ouma — dabs ex machina  
> Shuichi Saihara — panic!everyday  
> Tsumugi Shirogane — davekat  
> Korekiyo Shinguuji — slenderman  
> Kirumi Toujou — Maid to Serve  
> Angie Yonaga — ✨angel✨  
> Himiko Yumeno — naibsel
> 
> **Reading the other parts of this series isn't necessarily needed to read this one, but you'll probably want to to fully understand context and also read some Good Crack Shit™.

**_SHSL Robot_ ** _changed their username to_ **_K11-B0._**

 

 **K11-B0:** G00D M0RN1NG FR13NDS!!!

 **K11-B0:** 1’M S0RRY TH4T 1T T00K S0 L0NG T0 J01N TH3 CH4T! 1 H4D T0 D0WNL03D TH3 GR0UPCH4T 4PP T0 MY 41 S0 TH4T 1 C0ULD 4CC3SS 1T W1TH0UT MY PH0N3 4ND 1T T00K 4 C0UPL3 0F D4YS.

 **K11-B0:** BUT 1 4M H3R3 N0W 4ND 1 4M R34DY T0 S0C14L1Z3 W1TH MY CL4SSM4T3S!

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** wha

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** what

 **Wine Au** **nt** **™:** wft the fuck is this shit. i know i can read

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** not that well but i can read basic english

 **K11-B0:** 1 W4SN’T 4W4R3 Y0U W3R3 B1L1NGU4L, 1RUM4-S4N!

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** and those arent real fuckin words

 **K11-B0:** 1S S0M3TH1NG TH3 M4TT3R? 4R3 MY S3TT1NGS ST1LL 0N B14N4RY B3C34S3 TH3Y SH0ULD B3 0N J4P4N3S3

 **spacejam:** okay im all for texting during class but what’s with the sudden convo?

 **spacejam:** dear lord MY EYES

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** I KNOW RIGHT???? WTF THE FUCKKK

 **spacejam:** kiibo, my man

 **spacejam:** my buddy

 **spacejam:** my pal

 **spacejam:** my robo brother from another robo mother

 **spacejam:** have you ever heard of vowels? how about typing in lowercase letters? any of that ringing a bell?

 **K11-B0:** V0W3LS? 1 4M US1NG V0W3LS M0M0T4-KUN!

 **K11-B0:** 4ND 1’V3 T0LD Y0U B3F0R3, 1 W4S CR34T3D BY TH3 PR0F3SS0R 1D4B4SH1, N0T B0RN 4S HUM4NS 4R3. 1 D0N’T H4V3 4 MOTH3R

 **spacejam:** okay so

 **spacejam:** keebs if you were LITERALLY anyone else id think you just went out of your way to ignore me but you're keebs so i don't think youre morally capable of that

 **spacejam:** then again i didnt understand jack shit of that so maybe you just told me to fuck off in robo

 **K11-B0:** 1 W0ULD N3V3R D0 TH4T!

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** beepo we cant understand that shit so FUCKIN KNOCK IT OFF

 **K11-B0:** 1 D0N’T UND3RST4ND 31TH3R, 1RUM4-S4N!!!

 **dabs ex machina:** i leave this chat for FIVE DAYS and decides to start spamming in the middle of class!

 **dabs ex machina:**  naughty, naughty children!! i think i should tell ms chisa just how bad youve all been!

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** dont act like youre the responsible one here dickweed

 **Wine Aunt** **™:**  but now that you ARE here tho take a look at this shit kiibos tryin to pass off as words up top

 **spacejam:** i support you in all your robo ways keebler but here is where i draw the line my eyes are BLEEDING

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** your sexy, sexy robo ways

 **spacejam:** did i ask you to make it weird

 **dabs ex machina:**...

 **dabs ex machina:** what. what is this

 **dabs ex machina:** IT BURNSSSS KILL IT WITH FIREEEEE

 **K11-B0:** WH4T 1S 1T? 0UM4-S4N, D1D S0M3TH1NG H4PP3N???? D0 Y0U N33D H3LP? 1’M SUR3 M1SS YUK1Z0M3 C4N T4K3 Y0U T0 TH3 NURS3’S 0FF1C3 1F Y0U 4R3 1N P41N

 **dabs ex machina:** you had so much potential kiibaby,, so much,,

 **dabs ex machina:** and then

 **dabs ex machina:** just as you true potential was starting to shine through

 **dabs ex machina:** YOU MCFREAKIN LOST IT

 **tsundon’t:** I told you guys he’d be back. Kiibo, I blame you.

 **K11-B0:** H4RUK4W4-S4N, H3LL0! 1’M S0RRY, BUT WH4T D1D 1 D0??? 3V3RY0N3 S33MS R4TH3R D1STR3SS3D BY MY TYP1NG F0R S0M3 R34S0N, BUT 1 D0N’T UND3RSTAND WHY. C4N Y0U P3RH4PS 3XPL41N T0 M3 WH4T’S WR0NG?

 **tsundon’t:** You’re stuck in L33TSP34K and none of these idiots can read it.

 

 **_moonmask_ ** _changed their username to_ **_davekat._ **

 

 **davekat:** Harukawa, you’ve read Homestuck?

 **dabs ex machina:** FJIFBJKDSLNVJK

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** fuck its some weeb shit

 **davekat:** Incorrect! Homestuck is an _incredibly_ long webcomic, made by Andrew Hussie, as part of the greater collection of webcomics called MS Paint Adventures. Most of the text comes in the form of online messaging, especially in the earlier Acts where none of the characters are in the same location, so they often have unique and occasionally difficult to understand typing quirks to differentiate their personalities. For whatever reason, Kiibo is now stuck with one of the more famous of the typing quirks, also known as L33TSP34K!

 **davekat:** But regardless, as Homestuck is a webcomic that has never been put into complete animation, Western or Eastern, and has an American creator, it falls squarely out of the category of ‘some weeb shit’

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** yeah im not convinced

 **tsundon’t:** I’ve never read Homestuck.

 **dabs ex machina:** ~i smell a liar~

 

 **_tsundon’t_ ** _has blocked_ **_dabs ex machina_ ** _from the chat._

 

 **spacejam:** ahahAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** GET FUCKED

 **davekat:** Oh _great_! Now we're going to have to listen to him whine all afternoon until Akamatsu adds him back or he steals someone's phone and does it himself

 **davekat:** Last time Ouma deleted all the fanart that I had from Tumblr and if that happens again I will Not Be Happy, Harukawa

 **tsundon’t:** He deserves it.

 **davekat:** That might be true but my point still stands

 **K11-B0:** UM, GUYS?

 **spacejam:** thank jesus he spoke real words

 **K11-B0:** 1 TH1NK W3 SH0ULD L3T 0UM4-KUN B4CK 1N. H3’S ST4RT3D S3ND1NG M3 TH3 S4M3 M3SS4G3 0V3R 4ND 0V3R 4ND 1 TH1NK 1T F4LLS UND3R TH3 “1N4PPR0PR1ATE W0RDS 4ND PHR4S3S T0 4V01D” TH4T 4K4M4TSU-S4N W4RN3D M3 4B0UT

 **spacejam:** i spoke too soon

 **tsundon’t:** It’s not that hard. Just replace the numbers with the vowels that they look like.

 **spacejam:** but none of them look like vowels???

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** eh-hem

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** and i repeat,

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** aH GET FUCKED

 **spacejam:**  BISH YOU CAN’T READ IT EITHER

 **davekat:** I wish Akamatsu or Toujou were rulebreakers so I wouldn’t be the only adult here

 **tsundon’t:** So that’s how it is then?

 **tsundon’t:** I never thought I’d have a reason to not like you, Shirogane. Yet here you are, proving me wrong.

 **K11-B0:** 1T’S G3TT1NG W0RS3! 1 4M V3RY UNC0MF0RT4BL3 R1GHT N0W

 **K11-B0:** 1 D0 N0T UND3RST4ND WHY 0UM4-KUN W4NTS S0M30N3 N4M3D ‘D4DDY’ T0 CH0K3 H1M BUT 1T F33LS V3RY WR0NG? M0V13S H4V3 S41D T0 SH0W3R WH3N Y0U 4R3 D1RTY BUT 1 C4N’T SH0W3R, 1 4M 4 R0B0T, H0W D0 1 G3T CL34N 4G41N? FR13NDS??? H3LP M3 PL34S3

 **davekat:** Sigh

 

 **_davekat_ ** _unblocked_ **_dabs ex machina_ ** _from the chat._

 

 **davekat:** There. Chill it with messaging Kiibo and try not to piss off Harukawa on purpose anymore, please. I’m not letting you back in, and none of our mom friends are going to ignore class to help you if Harukawa decides to boot you again

 **tsundon’t:** If I see one choke me daddy joke on this chat I will ban you, no questions asked.

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** GHJLFTJKFDSLBJKLFB

 **davekat:** He’s a robot for anime jesus’ sake

 **dabs ex machina:** fine :(

 **tsundon’t:** And if you try that shit with me on PM then I will castrate you in your sleep.

 **dabs ex machina:** :(((((((((((((

 **spacejam:** uh harumaki

 **spacejam:** how did you understand that nonsense

 **tsundon’t:** No.

 **spacejam:** thats?? not a valid answer??

 **dabs ex machina:** ~~homestuck~~

 **tsundon’t:** Kiibo, fix your text program. Soon. It’s an eyesore and I won’t put up with it. Ouma, this is your last warning. Now, I’m going back to paying attention to class because, in case of any of you haven’t noticed, Toujou is sending us all some very harsh looks over her shoulder and unlike the rest of you I respect her opinion of me.

 

 **_tsundon’t_ ** _has gone offline._

 

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** what

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** OH SHIT MAID MOM LOOKS MAD

 **spacejam:** SHIT MAN IM OUTTTTT

 

 **_Wine Aunt_ ** **_™_ ** _has gone offline._

 

 **_spacejam_ ** _has gone offline._

 

 ** _davekat_ ** _has gone offline._

 

 **dabs ex machina:** well now that were alone

 **dabs ex machina:** ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **K11-B0:** UM

 **dabs ex machina:** O H SHI T CHISA IS C O MIN G

 

 **_dabs ex machina_ ** _has gone offline._

 

 **K11-B0:** W41T GUYS?

 **K11-B0:** GUYS? 1 ST1LL D0N’T UND3RST4ND. WH4T 1S L33TSP43K?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Baethoven:** Alright, I know today wasn't the most interesting class but that didn't mean everyone needed to text the chat the entire time. I think Miss Yukizome noticed and that's why she gave so much homework!

 **Baethoven:** Really, was it that hard to wait a couple

**Baethoven:**

**Baethoven:**

**Baethoven:** Ah

 **Baethoven:** I

 

 **_Baethoven_ ** _blocked_ **_K11-B0_ ** _from the chat._

 

 **panic!everyday:** Akamatsu-san?!?

 **Baethoven:** GUYS CODE RED CODE FLIPPIN’ RED

 **Baethoven:** I FORGOT KIIBO-KUN!!!!!!

 **Baethoven:** OUMA-KUN EVEN MENTIONED HIM WHEN WE STARTED THIS GODDAMNED CHAT AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIM

 **Baethoven:** HE WAS DEPENDING ON ME AS THE MOM FRIEND OF ALL YOU ASSHOLES TO DEFEND HIS PLACE IN THE GROUP AND I _FAILED HIM_

 **dabs ex machina:** why you gotta call us names like that huh??? i thought you were the nice one akamatsu

 **Baethoven:** STFU OUMA I’M NOT DEALING WITH YOUR EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW

 **Baethoven:** KIIBO-KUN WAS EXCLUDED FROM THE GROUP FOR _5 DAYS_ AND I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE!!! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND CAN I CALL MYSELF AT THIS POINT? WHAT IS MY PURPOSE IF NOT TO DEFEND THE WEAK LINKS OF THIS FRIENDSHIP CHAIN IN THEIR TIME OF NEED?? _I AM A FAILURE_

 **dabs ex machina:** thats nice and all

 **dabs ex machina:** but what about defending ME

 **femmefatal:** ew

 **Maid to Serve:** Akamatsu-san, please calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I’m sure Kiibo-kun isn’t angry with you personally, if at all.

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** honestly im trying to forget kiibo even exists at this point with his fuckin disgusting word handicap or whtv that bullshit is

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** he may be a sexy piece of metal ass but thats too much for even me to handle

 **AMarySue:** if Kiibos word handicapped then what are you Iruma

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** um im fucking perfect you hipster wannabe

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** you dont see bomb ass titties like this on every woman

 **AMarySue:** i

**AMarySue:**

**AMarySue:** okay

 **naibsel:**...someday, they will teach classes on the perfect way to shut down a man…

 **naibsel:**...how do you do it?...what is something even the gayest of men can't argue against?...how do you win?...

 **naibsel:**...and, inevitably, they will find the answer to be the complete and utter destruction...known only as the phrase...“bomb ass titties”...

 **✨angel✨** **:** preach it

 **femmefatal:** <3 <3 <3

 **Baethoven:** GUYS I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PETTY ARGUMENTS I AM IN A _CRISIS_ HERE

 **Baethoven:** MY VERY REPUTATION IS AT STAKE!!!!!

 **slenderman:** Hmm, I suppose it is, isn’t it?

 **Gonta:** Um

 **Gonta:** Gonta is very upset at seeing Akamatsu-san upset, because Akamatsu-san has always been a very nice and considerate friend! Gonta loves being Akamatsu-san’s close friend and only wants to see her be happy!

 **Baethoven:** Gonta...You are a precious diamond among the rough...A kind soul in a sea of darkness...I could not love you more than I do in this moment.....

 **Gonta:** But it could be possible that, from how Gonta sees it, Kiibo-kun would feel more included if you did not keep him blocked from the group chat?

**Baethoven:**

**Baethoven:** _SHIT SHIT S H I T !!!!!!!_

 **panic!everyday:** Akamatsu-san!?!

 **panic!everyday:** are you okay please be okay you’re one of the only decent people i know

 **dabs ex machina:** what about me

 **slenderman:** Yes, what about you?

 **Wine Aunt™:** SHITGUUJI COMIN IN HOT WITH THAT SICK BURN!!!

 **femmefatal:** get fuckin owned

 **AMarySue** **:** wait guys im pretty sure Gonta actually broke her

 **Gonta:** Gonta didn’t mean to!! Gonta is sorry!!!

**Baethoven:**

**Baethoven:**

**Maid to Serve:** Akamatsu-san? Are you alright?

 

 **_Baethoven_ ** _unblocked_ **_K11-B0_ ** _from the chat._

 

 **K11-B0:** FR13NDS, 1T 1S G00D T0 B3 B4CK! 1’M S0RRY 1 C0ULDN’T C0MMUN1C4T3, 1T 4PP43RS 4K4M4TSU-S4N M1GHT H4V3 BL0CK3D M3 0N 4CC1D3NT 34RL13R??? BUT 1T’S 0K4Y! SH3 F1X3D TH3 PR0BL3M S0 1 D1DN’T H4V3 T0 H4CK B4CK 1N

 **AMarySue:**...okay,, what exactly am i looking at here? it LOOKS like they could be words. i think its MEANT to be words. but those,,,are not words

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** SHIT ITS BACK KILL IT KILL IT NOW

 **spacejam:** WHY MUST WE SUFFER LIKE THIS???

 **davekat:** Honestly guys. It’s even not that hard to read!

 **Baethoven:** I…

 **Baethoven:** I can’t do this. He’s as innocent as Gonta. I’m not strong enough

 **davekat:** Oh! You can read L33TSP34K too, Akamatsu?

 **Baethoven:** Of course, the HS soundtracks are fucking _amazing_

 **Baethoven:** But that’s besides the point

 **Baethoven:** Kiibo-kun, sweetie. You know I love you, right? That I will always be the best of friends to you, and that I’d never forget you or leave you behind? Please, please tell me you know this

 **K11-B0:** UM, Y3S? 4K4M4TSU-S4N, 4R3 Y0U 4LR1GHT? Y0U 4R3 W0RRY1NG M3 GR34TLY

 **tsundon’t:** She's fine, just having a crisis of faith.

 **✨angel✨** **:** angie can help with that!!!

 **K11-B0:** 0K4Y????? 4K4M4TSU-S4N, D0 Y0U W4NT M3 T0 4SS1ST Y0U S0M3H0W? B3C4US3 1 TH1NK 1 4GR33 TH4T 4NG13-S4N 1S TH3 B3TT3R P3RS0N T0 G0 T0 F0R TH1S.

 **Baethoven:** No just. Just hold me and let me love you, you precious robo child. Just let me love you _so,,,much_

 **K11-B0:** BUT W3 4R3 B0TH 1N 0UR 0WN D0RMS 4T TH3 M0M3NT?

 

 **_Just (Stop)_ ** _has come online._

 

 **Just (Stop):** Just let her have this.

 **davekat:** HOSHI’S read Homestuck too??

 **Just (Stop):** You get a lot of free time in prison.

 **davekat:** I can't _believe_ I’ve been missing out on so many group cosplay opportunities!!

 **davekat:** Goodness I, I need to start planning immediately!!

 **K11-B0:** UM, 4LR1GHT 1 W1LL TRY F0R Y0U 4K4M4TSU-S4N, BUT 1 W0ULD L1K3 T0 M4K3 1T CL34R TH4T 1 4M V3RY C0NFUS3D

 **Baethoven:** That’s...all I ask...

 **dabs ex machina: @Just (Stop)** G O B L I N

 **tsundon’t:** Ouma. I mean this with the utmost seriousness when I say that, if you ruin this moment for Akamatsu, I will remove all non-vital organs from your body. Slowly.

 **tsundon't:** I can guarantee that you will not enjoy it.

 **spacejam:** kick his ass babe

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** GHJLFTJKFDSLBJKLFB WAIT WHAT

 **tsundon’t:** It’s only because you’re one of the most tolerable idiots on here that I’m going to ignore you just said that and keep my anger aimed at Ouma.

 **spacejam:** ☆*:.｡. o(⌒▽⌒)o .｡.:*☆

 **tsundon’t:** Don’t push it.

 **femmefatal:** OH,, is this a love pile??

 **femmefatal:** Tenko wants to be loved too! Himiko-chan, Angie-chan, love on Tenko!

 **✨angel✨:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **naibsel:** …<3...

 **femmefatal:** σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡♡♡

 **Maid to Serve:** You know, it’s not often that I feel moved by big showings of friendship, but I think that today will be one of those days. I hope you all are feeling equally uplifted, as I am.

 **slenderman:** Indeed. Human beauty comes in many forms, but the love between a Mom Friend and her robotic child underling is one of the purest for sure.

 **panic!everyday:** um

 **panic!everyday:** i

**panic!everyday:**

**panic!everyday:** am i the only one who’s a little weirded out here? what about very confused? is anyone else feeling that??

 **panic!everyday:** also can someone please tell me what Kiibo-kun was saying i feel very out of the loop

 **dabs ex machina:** dont worry saihara-chan it wont be weird if you love on me too!!! <3 <3 <3

 **panic!everyday:** uhm

 **panic!everyday:** i’ll pass

 **Wine Aunt** **™:** hahaha suffer ugly

 

 

 

 

 **tsundon’t:** Don’t think I wasn’t serious before, Kiibo. Fix the text program _, soon_ , or you will regret it.

 **tsundon’t:** Don’t make me have to come do it myself.

 **K11-B0:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **K11-B0:** 1 W1LL G3T TH3 PR0F3SS0R R1GHT 0N 1T!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand here it is folks, the answer to "Where is the World is Kiibo Santiago" during Part I !!! Not that anyone but me and Illmerica were asking, and we were the ones who wrote the damn thing...
> 
> This has been done since we put out the first one in this series actually, but Illmerica needed to edit and her AP Project took priority. Meanwhile my final exams over here in Europe are just beginning, kill me now...
> 
> But my inevitable demise aside, go ahead and kudos, comment, check out the rest in the series, do whatever you want.  
> ~Cutthroat


End file.
